Monocyte
by YuMorino
Summary: Uma fanfic normal com uma história própria.
1. Prólogo

"**H**á pouco havia saído de sua casa, o tempo estava frio e ela conseguia ver o ar que saía de sua boca. Em pouco tempo ela estaria em sua escola nova, não conhecia ninguém, e nem ao menos o queria. 'Para que servem amigos, se eles nem mesmo o parecem ser?' Esse era um dos pensamentos que iam tomando sua cabeça ao longo do caminho."


	2. Capítulo 1

**O** verão acabava de dar espaço para o outono e o tempo era acolhedor. As folhas caíam e, apesar de ser um tempo bom, a melancolia era companheira de Emily. Acariciando uma de suas manchas no braço, causadas por certas situações inconvenientes no seu meio de convivência escolar, ela seguia em frente. As pessoas mais próximas dela a haviam abandonado e seus pais (que podiam até a amar, mesmo ela não tendo muito certeza disso), não a ajudavam muito por estarem sempre muito ocupados pensando em sua carreira profissional.

Alguns flashbacks eram parte de seus pensamentos, mas os ignorava, como sempre, provavelmente é melhor não se arriscar a sentir nada ao correr o risco de ter lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, não importando se fossem de tristeza ou de alegria, no final tudo ia acabar em um ser com poucas expressões.

Ao chegar em casa depois de um dia que vamos dizer... "cansativo", como sempre não havia ninguém lá. Sua mãe era alérgica a pêlos então não gostava de animais em casa, por isso nunca teve a oportunidade de pelo menos ter um animal de estimação a esperá-la em casa. Mas também era indiferente a isso, não era de se ficar lamentando por coisas desse tipo. Ao tirar os sapatos e uniforme e colocar uma roupa mais confortável ia à cozinha para ferver água para o seu chá, mesmo tendo sua feição calma algo a inquietava, algo como um pouco de nervosismo, aliás sua mãe, em seus poucos diálogos, a havia dito que talvez, por motivos de trabalho do seu pai, ele seria transferido para outra cidade ao norte do país.

Às 23:00 horas seus pais já estavam todos em casa e, percebendo o movimento, já sabia no que resultaria a conversa familiar que o seu pai a convocara. Por seu pai comandar uma base de uma linha de construções que era grande, teria que se mudar pois em outra cidade havia sido contruída uma base, algo que iria lucrar bastante, e estava precisando de gerenciamento uma vez que tinha subordinados confiáveis e que a que comandava já estava crescendo o bastante para ter que continuar lá enquanto outra precisava de ajuda. A decisão já estava feita e Emily, mesmo se sentindo incômoda com a situação, a aceitou sem reclamações e logo subiu ao seu quarto para ter um pouco de descanso naquele dia.


	3. Capítulo 2

**J**á havia se passado um tempo e o dia já havia amanhecido. A mudança estava começando e Emily já sentia uma certa nostalgia sobre aquele lugar, que parecia ser tão cheio de vida. "Será que a nova cidade será melhor? Ou somente uma cidade qualquer? As pessoas lá vão ser legais? Não se pode saber até chegar lá." Eram os pensamentos que provavelmente todos o que estão em mudança numa situação como essa iriam pensar, porém os pensamentos de Emily só estavam a se concentrar naquele momento, para ela seria um desperdício de tempo ficar a pensando em algo que logo iria saber, apesar de não negar uma certa ansiedade.

O caminhão já estava pronto, a casa vazia, e seus pais a convidavam para entrar na sua caminhonete. Olhar pela janela era algo precioso em sua opinião, assim ela poderia apreciar a paisagem e ficar presa em seus pensamentos sem ter que dar satisfações sobre. Pensamentos aleatórios que iam puxando outros.. e outros.. até não saber mais onde se situava. Seria bom que esse tempo fosse infinito, um tempo de ócio proveitoso e agradável, mas a realidade era outra e ela sabia disso, apesar de não estar lembrada, a freada do carro e a inquietação para a entrada na sua nova casa a despertara para um novo ambiente. Ambiente o qual ela viveria por um bom tempo.

A casa era grande, porém o que mais assustou Emily fora que a casa era muito antiga, sombria e o ambiente favorecia cada vez mais à primeira impressão que teve. Era bastante frio e a névoa era cinzenta, as casas eram um pouco afastadas em volta e não se via um único morador nas ruas, era explicável pelo frio, mas isso dava um ar bem mais sombrio àquela cidade.

Abria-se a porta e o ranger fazia-se estremecer, porém seus pais foram otimistas. Disseram que no verão a casa ficaria com mais vida e que esse ar sombrio dava um olhar culto e esplendoroso à casa, como se fosse uma casa antiga (e era uma casa antiga). Entre a grande quantidade de quartos que haviam à disponibilidade Emily escolhera um que ficava no sótão da casa, que era bastante alta, então dava para ver uma grande parte da cidade de lá de cima, apesar de ser mais frio ela ligaria o aquecedor.

Os homens que estavam trazendo os móveis, caixas com objetos e eletrodomésticos entre outras coisas já haviam terminado o seu serviço e o seu pai os pagara com uma boa quantia de dinheiro. A casa, mesmo com os móveis, continuava sombria e ainda parecia vazia. O tempo era tão escuro que nem se dera conta que era noite até olhar as horas. Demorara para dormir, pois não era acostumada com o local, mas uns momentos antes de seu sono chegar, mesmo sem querer, ela sentiu um frio em sua barriga, enquanto sua mente se perguntava o porquê daquilo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**O** outro dia já chegara e parecia que tinha durado uma eternidade. Estar em uma casa nova e em um ambiente novo sem ao menos saber o destino que teria aquela situação pode ser considerado algo um pouco mais desesperador do que parece. Quando uma situação é desesperadora e bastante clara, como estar numa ilha sem nenhum barco ou sinalizador cercado por índios canibais famintos, é meio inevitável você estar gritando de horror enquanto imagina como será terrível ser assado e comido por canibais, mas quando uma situação é desesperadora e calma ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o seu silêncio de dúvida se mistura com o silêncio do destino, talvez isso seja mais assustador ainda, porém nós geralmente insistimos ficar calmos e apostar com otimismo o nosso futuro, que tem 50% de ser tão feliz o quanto queremos. Se formos pensar bem 50% são o mesmo que 0% e quando você aposta nisso, é capaz de você cair com a cara no chão e chorar o bastante pelo seu engano, tanto quanto é capaz de você ficar realmente muito feliz e viver de bem com o seu ego.

Muita gente acredita que ter seu corpo ferido, por qualquer causa, é bem pior do que ter seu espírito ferido, porém não chegam a se lembrar de que enquanto o seu corpo tem células que se regeneram, o seu espírito só pode se regenerar com algo abstrato. Vaidade ou orgulho, talvez possam vir a regenerá-lo por um tempo, porém só vínculos inquebráveis o podem restaurar completamente.

Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, Emily fora tomar seu café da manhã. Não tinha conseguido dormir muito, por isso acordou mais cedo. O café da manhã já estava pronto, a casa ainda estava bem bagunçada, mas era reconfortante sentir o cheiro aquecedor de torradas e chá, havia um bom tempo que não sentia mais aquela sensação de certa união. Sua família não era muito próxima e ela também era indiferente a isso, mas de vez em quando é bom o ser humano ter uma refeição matinal feito por uma pessoa da família, o ser humano não foi feito para viver sozinho. Assim, naquela situação, se começou um dos poucos diálogos que são feitos quando um não tem nenhuma meta para convencer o outro.

As torradas estão prontas. – disse sua mãe, mesmo sabendo que era algo bem óbvio, pois Emily já estava indo pegar uma – acho que foi bom ter gastado nessa torradeira.

É. Eu vejo. – disse Emily ao morder a torrada, que trouxe ao lugar um som crocante e mais vivo.

Hoje eu vou levar o seu formulário de transferência para a Lennox School, uma escola de bastante mérito que existe aqui. – disse sua mãe com um tom de orgulho, talvez para mostrar mais entonação à filha em relação à nova escola. Após um tempo sem resposta, suspirou – Então... eu espero que você se dê bem lá e estude bastante para ter um bom futuro.

Eu geralmente não tenho mais nada para fazer, então não se preocupe, eu vou estudar. – disse Emily e logo após deu um gole no seu chá.

Bem, aqui em casa tem uma internet potente, Wi-Fi à longa distância, aparelhos para se exercitar, uma biblioteca enorme. Fico preocupada em você ficar se entretendo com outras coisas em vez de estudar. – disse a mãe.

Eu não gosto muito de eletrônicos, e talvez sua filha acessar a biblioteca não devesse ser uma preocupação sua, não acha? – perguntou Emily num tom meio despreocupado.

Ha, é mesmo, não é? – deu uma risada pequena ao mesmo tempo de um suspiro de alívio – Me desculpe, acho que realmente não devo me preocupar com você. Você sempre se mostrou uma filha exemplar, duvidar de você deve ser a última coisa que devo fazer na vida. – sorriu – Bem, vou arrumar algumas coisas e já vou atrás da sua nova escola. Hoje mesmo você começa a estudar, tudo bem?

Tudo bem. – disse Emily, tentando não parecer tão antipática e forçando um sorriso pequeno. Sua mãe realmente não merecia uma expressão de indiferença enquanto estava finalmente se preocupando com sua filha. A situação não requeria um sorriso no rosto de ninguém, mas as pessoas geralmente sorriem, para não parecer que estão com raiva, e mesmo Emily não gostando de seguir esse tipo de coisa, a sua mãe provavelmente não pensava o mesmo.

Após o café da manhã, talvez o mais falante da vida de Emily, o pai dela desceu as escadas olhando o relógio, parecia meio atrasado, uma imagem típica quando seu pai é um homem de terno e maleta. Comeu qualquer coisa e saiu correndo, as únicas palavras que disse foi um "Bom Dia." e um "Até mais." Pelo menos esse fora um dia dos que ele dissera algo, talvez estivesse feliz com a ideia de um lugar novo, era uma situação diferente de todo modo. Geralmente ele está apressado demais. Desde o seu tempo de juventude tivera insônia e tomava muitos remédios para controlar o sono, mas acredito que seu trabalho deva o estressar bastante, não há quem chegue a dormir desse modo.

O dia estava bem calmo, a névoa ainda fazia o dia cinzento, mas o jardim que havia em volta da sua "quase mansão" não deixava de ser bonito, aliás, ao menos ainda havia um jardim ali, as cerejeira que na rua haviam estavam bem raquíticas e quase não havia uma única flor. O dia parecia ser bem longo em um aura assim, enquanto sua mãe estava fora, Emily ficava sentada num balanço que havia no jardim. Demorou um bom tempo para que a sua mãe chegasse com a sua matrícula pronta. Ao passar esse longo tempo escutou o barulho das chaves ao abrirem o portão da frente o qual a despertou de um pequeno transe enquanto estava segurando nas cordas do balanço e com a cabeça içada para trás, como geralmente fazemos quando criança e ainda estamos experimentando a sensação de provar um balanço de todas as maneiras e jeitos possíveis. Sua mãe trazia um sorriso no rosto, vitorioso. Parecia que tinha conseguido o que saíra em busca.

De 12h30, ou seja, já já você deve estar a caminho da sua nova escola. A Lennox School realmente parece ser uma escola de grande mérito. É enorme! – disse entusiasmada – Olhe só o seu uniforme, é lindo! Vou pedir para a empregada cuidar muito bem dele para que você vá para a escola bem certinha. Não quero pessoas pensando que minha filha é uma mendiga, eu tenho um nome a prezar. O material você vai receber lá.

Huh, parece ser confortável. – disse Emily calmamente após içar-se de volta a posição normal e olhar para o uniforme.

E é. – disse sua mãe – Vá logo se apressar que eu tenho que ir ao meu trabalho também, enquanto não consegui transferência, devo viajar um bom tempo até lá. Não quero que me atrase.

Tudo bem. – pegou o seu novo uniforme e foi se aprontar.

Enquanto sua mãe preocupava-se com sua própria carreira e nome, Emily estava um pouco receosa quanto a sua nova escola, parecia perfeita demais, não sabia se sua mãe estava exagerando, mas provavelmente ela não exageraria em relação a isso, pois era muito exigente, sempre queria tudo do bom e do melhor. Não entendia como em um local como aquele existia uma escola assim, o uniforme era realmente confortável e bonito, parecia ser feito de um tecido caro e o modelo lembrava um uniforme de marinheiro.

Após pronta Emily se olhava no espelho, seus cabelos loiros quase brancos estavam alinhados, e o uniforme lhe caíra bem, mas não era sobre isso que estava interessada. Ela se olhava nos olhos, como se a desafiar-se e perguntar-se "quem sou eu?" ou "o que estou fazendo?" Talvez fosse algo mais profundo, porém o que se via era uma garota que não tinha expectativas sobre o seu futuro e nem ao menos o conhecia. Estava indo para ver no que resultava, como sempre fizera. Só esperava que não houvesse problemas futuros e que o que acontecera antes não se repetisse mais.


	5. Capítulo 4

**H**á pouco havia saído de sua casa, o tempo estava frio e ela conseguia ver o ar que saía de sua boca. Em pouco tempo ela estaria em sua escola nova, não conhecia ninguém, e nem ao menos o queria. 'Para que servem amigos, se eles nem mesmo o parecem ser?' Esse era um dos pensamentos que iam tomando sua cabeça ao longo do caminho. O passado próximo ainda lhe rondava e tentava afastar todos esses pensamentos como sempre fazia. Poderia ter pedido para um motorista a levar à escola, mas não queria chamar atenção, gostaria de ver todo aquele caminho com calma e andar um pouco. A vizinhança não parecia ser muito receptiva, todos naquele lugar tinham um olhar meio carrancudo e vazio, porém se sentia mais livre, mesmo naquele ar pesado de um local coberto de uma névoa cinzenta. Talvez tudo aquilo combinasse com ela mais do que gostaria.

Ao chegar à frente da escola se deparou com um prédio maior e mais largo do que tinha imaginado, a escola era realmente enorme, sua pintura não se sabia se era cinza mesmo ou estava assim por tanto tempo sem pintar, parecia que estava lá há anos e anos sem receber o mínimo de atenção. Na entrada do portão tinha um arco de pedra com letras esculpidas formando uma frase em latim: "Ab alio expectes, quod alteri feceris" que Emily entendera, pois passara um tempo estudando latim, como outras línguas a qual se interessava. Significava basicamente "O que fizeres, encontrarás", era um tanto famoso e parecia que estava ali há décadas.

Passara pelo portão e então percebera que havia outras pessoas entrando também, a névoa estava realmente densa e o local muito frio, mas tudo aquilo parecia estar tão vazio quanto antes, o lugar era muito grande e podia se ver poucas pessoas de um lado a outro atravessando a grama extensa e o lago tão cinza como a própria escola. Passara por toda aquela extensão e entrara no prédio, que estava tão frio quando lá fora, a procura da recepção para procurar quem lhe daria o material. As pessoas que lá trabalhavam pareciam novas, mas suas expressões as tornavam mais velhas. Elas disseram que ela receberia na sala de aula enquanto fosse estudando. Era meio estranho para Emily, mas ela não discordou. Tudo lá era diferente.

Procurou sua sala, que era a 2-D, a sala ficava no final de um dos longos corredores que a escola tinha. Após percorrer todo o percurso estava meio ansiosa, seus rins a diziam isso, ou ao menos era como pensavam há um tempo atrás, respirou um pouco fundo e abriu a porta, que rangeu vagarosamente. Imaginava que as pessoas tivessem expressões mais deprimidas, mas o que viu lá foram adolescentes com expressões normais. Riam um pouco, mas não eram tão idiotas como os de sua antiga classe. Era tão normal para o que vinha passando que parecia estranho, mas não era algo de se abalar e assim continuou agindo naturalmente. O professor entrou na sala, ele era um senhor de uns 50 anos e usava uma roupa social, entregou os livros aos alunos e começou sua aula de História.


	6. Capítulo 5

**A**s aulas já haviam acabado e foi bastante proveitoso o tempo que passara na sala de aula. Os professores eram formados em grandes universidades, tinham genialidades a passar, além de os livros não serem didáticos, mas específicos sobre determinados assuntos, o que Emily gostava. Parecia que estava vivendo no século anterior e isso era bastante interessante. Passara pelo portão e já estava no caminho de volta para casa, o tempo estava mais frio e a névoa mais densa. Não sabia se estava indo pelo caminho certo, mas prosseguia a caminhada. Um pé após o outro, e começava a estremecer, passou-se o tempo e parecia que estava andando em círculos, então percebera que já estava de noite, a única coisa que dava para ver era a lua cheia. Era a primeira vez que voltava da escola, o local era desconhecido, não ligava muito para isso, mas já estava a tossir.

Andou mais um pouco, mesmo a tremer e tossir por causa do frio, mas não encontrara nada, até que decidiu se sentar e tentar se esquentar um pouco até retomar a caminhada. Os seus pés já estavam quase adormecidos e as suas pernas doíam. Não havia nenhum banco lá, então se sentou mesmo no chão, era frio, mas já estava cansada demais para ligar para isso. Passaram-se alguns minutos e então, de repente, no meio daquele silêncio, começou a escutar gargalhadas de rapazes, entre elas havia um ínfimo som de choro que parecia estar intimidado por todo aquele barulho. Não via nada, mas sabia que o som vinha do seu lado esquerdo e, mesmo desnorteada, começou a andar naquela direção. O som ficava cada vez mais claro a cada vez que se aproximava, percebendo que estava na direção certa. A névoa já estava ficando menos densa e dava para se ver vultos, eles andavam com rapidez de um lado para o outro em volta de alguém e o batiam violentamente. Emily se escondeu atrás de uma parede de um edifício que estava por perto para observar o que estava acontecendo. Percebeu então que eram três rapazes e estavam utilizando o uniforme da Lennox School.

Estavam dando uma surra em um senhor de idade, que parecia ser de classe alta, pois usava um terno finíssimo, sua grande barba branca era bem limpa e penteada, e usava utensílios de ouro, mas tudo isso agora, inclusive ele, não era tão refinado mais. Assim, chorava e se lamentava. Não se dava para ver bem os rostos dos rapazes, eles o batiam com histeria, mas o pouco que Emily conseguira ver foi que um tinha o cabelo aloirado e meio cacheado, eram rebeldes, não parecia ligar muito para eles. Ria mais que todos, enquanto batia com um cassetete, xingava e cuspia. Já o outro tinha o cabelo puramente loiro e bem alinhado para o lado em gel, uns poucos fios já lhe estava caindo sobre os olhos. Este parecia ter uma parte do rosto surrada, mas mesmo assim ria enquanto fumava um cigarro e chutava o senhor. O último tinha o cabelo escuro, liso e bem longo. Enquanto também chutava o antigo, os cabelos ficavam-lhe na frente do rosto, por isso não dava para o ver direito, nem se estava dando gargalhadas também.

De seus rostos por inteiro, Emily não conseguiu ver além da impressão que se dava com a névoa entre eles. Não tomou nenhuma ação contra aquilo, mas resolveu sair de lá e ir caminhando de volta para casa, já estava tarde e tinha coisas para fazer. Não tinha medo em aparecer lá e ser espancada, ou algo assim, só não queria se interferir em assuntos alheios, nada poderia ela resolver naquela situação, também não tinha nenhum celular, então deu meia volta por trás do prédio e foi andando. Enquanto ia andando as imagens que vira não saíam de sua cabeça, o quão longe ela ia ficando e o som ia se tornando mais abafado, mais ia se fixando na sua cabeça todas aquelas cenas, até que não se ouvia mais nada. Não resistindo ao silêncio deu uma última olhada para trás e então se ouviu algo abafado vindo de lá, um grito que quando chegara nela não era mais exatamente um grito, mas ela entendeu. Um dos garotos dizia: "Seus dias estão contados!"


End file.
